American Noise - OHSHC FanFic
by AngelSnowflakeOffical
Summary: Lily never talks. She laughs, she sighs, she hums. But never utters a word. For the longest time, she didn't say anything. No one could ever get her to speak. Leaving people to think that she's mute. But her foster family knew better. She can speak. The fact is: She just doesn't want to and she just can't bring herself to. That is, until the Host Club gets involved.
1. Prologue

**Full Description -**

"I thought all Americans were opposed to be loud and proud."

"Only a quarter of me is American Hikaru, seeing as my mom is half American and half Japanese."

"Oh, oops."

Lily never talks. She laughs, she sighs, she hums. But never utters a word.

For the longest time, she didn't say anything. No one could ever get her to speak. Leaving people to think that she's mute.

But her foster family knew better. She can speak. The fact is: She just can't bring herself to due to an old fear that was installed into her from a young age.

That is, until the Host Club gets involved.

 **Prologue**

I started out of the window as I watched the houses fly by. Saying nothing to the older woman that sat next to me in the driver seat.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there.

But, you never do get what you want, especially when you're underage.

"Lily, I know you're having a hard time right now. But I'm sure you'll love your new home. I may never be like your mother but I do hope that you will at least see me as one. I also want you to know that I'll try my best to be there for you. But I am very busy due to my job and have to leave for business trips sometimes. But you won't be alone though. You'll have Ichigo and the maids and butlers to. Ichigo is so excited to meet you, she always wanted a sister." My new foster mother, Jun Hayashi tells me.

I say nothing to her, deciding to stay cold and silent. I never did like talking. All it ever did was cause me pain.

Right then and there, I decided that I was never gonna talk again and that I didn't deserve to be happy. Why should I talk when it only ever caused me pain? Not only that, but why do I get to be happy but the person thay loves me the most never did? It's not fair.

But then again, when was the world ever fair to me.

 **.o0o.**

I read quietly while listening to my 'sister' ramble on and on about school drama and other stuff. Not interested in the very least at what she had to say.

We both sat on a pair of swing sets at a park that our caretaker decided to take us to since she didn't want us to stay cubed up in a house all day while Mrs. Hayashi was gone on a business trip.

Our caretaker, Miss Amano, was sitting on a nearby bench reading a book. Checking us every few minutes. She was one of the maids, but she was the one that usually would take care of us when Mrs. Hayashi wasn't around since Miss Amano and Ichigo seemed to be pretty close.

I read my own book that sat on my lap, blocking out whatever Ichigo was saying as all I wanted was for the cheerful, go-lucky girl, who had a perfect life, to just shut up for once, worst part is that she follows me around like lost puppy dog and has been for the entire month.

Finally tearing my eyes away from my book as I look up at her. There on her face was a bright smile. Her eyes seem to shine with happiness. I hated how cheerful she was. I hated how she can smile with no regrets. Her life was perfect, she had everything she ever wanted.

I wanted to be her so badly. I wanted to be able to share the same smile and have my eyes lit up with happiness like her's does.

I remember a time where I was pure and innocent as her. But already, at the age of only ten years old. I already lost someone that met the world to me. Taken by someone that was opposed to love me unconditionally.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some obnoxious melody. It was the one melody all kids knew by heart and for good reason at that.

"Ice cream!" Ichigo yelled as she raced towards Miss Amano. "Miss, can have to get some ice cream? Please!" Ichigo asked while bouncing on the balls of her heel.

Miss Amano smiles softly at Ichigo. "Alright, let's go. Lily dear, are you coming with us?" Miss Amano asked.

I shook my head no. Not wanting to be anywhere near that obnoxious melody.

"Well, okay, just stay right there. We'll be gone for only a few minutes, okay?" I nod while swinging my legs back force.

After they disappear around a corner. I let out a soft sigh.

Finally some peace and quiet.

I stood up from the swing and started walking around the park as I didn't want to sit there anymore as my arms wrap around my book and press it against my stomach as I begin walking around the park, taking in all the sights.

The sound of laughter coming from the children that were playing on the playground filled my ears as I looked in the direction of the playground, only to see a little girl with an older woman, who both appeared to be smiling and laughing which filled me with nothing but bitterness as I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart as I watched the joyful scene unfold. After a few minutes of staring, I tear my eyes away before I could bring any attention to myself once the pain in my heart was becoming too much.

I continue my walk around the park, watching and listening to the birds sing and hearing the sounds of wind blowing against the trees, causing the leaves to dance in the air. It wasn't until a man came to stop right in front of me, did I come to a stop.

"Hey, there little girl." The man said as he held a sweet smile on his face despite the sweet smile, an alarm was being set off in my head as his smile reminded of me someone I used to know, Someone I should have been able to trust at the age of ten years old.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Sisters**

My arms tighten around my book as I turn to face the man, who appeared to be very old to me. Around the same age as my father who was in his forties if I remember correctly. He had a creepy grin plastered on to his face with messy hair and baggy clothes, overall gave me this uncomfortable feeling.

The man takes a step towards me as he held his hands out in front of him which causes me to take a step back as he opened his mouth. "If you come to my car, I could give you some of the candy I have." The creepy man tells me.

I fought to keep my eyes from rolling. The man was trying to pull one of the oldest tricks in the book, treating me like some brainless kid. I narrow my eyes onto him as I knew I was anything but brainless as I shook my head no while staring at his nose before turning to walk away but the man's voice stopped me. "I also have toys too."

With my back facing him, I rolled my eyes before ignoring him and continue walking away before feeling a hand roughly grab ahold of my shoulder and pull onto it which caused my back to crash into his chest before moving his arm around my neck.

I let out a soft gasp at the force before a shiver ran through my spine when I felt the creepy old man's breath against my ear. "Listen to me very closely kid. If you don't come with me. You'll be very sorry." The man spoke calmly and softly, it was as if he was reading a lullaby but in a haunting and creepy way.

I quickly glance at the area around us, noticing that there were some thick trees and bushes that were covering us so that anyone that came to the park wouldn't see us unless they were at the right angle.

I frown as I realize why I was the one he targeted. As I was not only out of the public eye but was also a cute little red-headed girl. This fact only caused me to press my lips together as I was trying to form some sort of plan of escape. Normal people would call for help but my pride kept me from doing that. Not only that, but I haven't spoken a word for a month. I didn't know how strong my cry for help would be.

Even if I did scream for help, who is to say that he doesn't have some sort of weapon on him. This thought caused me to drop my book as I place my small hands onto his thick arm to try and stop him from choking me in case he tried to. Even though, I would probably fail in the end,

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I feel tears prickle at the corner of my eyes as I felt his warm breath against my ear once more. "Now do exactly as I say and nothing bad will happen. I want you to follow me out of this place as if I am your father. Understood?"

I bit the inside of my mouth as to keep my mouth shut as all I wanted to do at that moment was sass him as he was very much like my father. My father didn't kidnap little girls or children in general. Though, I wouldn't put it past him as he did every terrible thing you could think of, including murder. RIght in front of his precious daughter.

But sassing him wasn't going to help my situation so I say nothing and just nod, just like the obedient child I was, and always will be, no matter what happens. I kept a frown on my face as I blink my eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling and to get rid of the feeling and kept track of my breathing as I couldn't show fear since it would only give him the upper hand in the end,

"Good." He then pulled his arm from around my neck and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt his hand suddenly disappear from my shoulder. I stood there for a few seconds, excepting him to do something but when a groan reached my ears, I turned around slowly, only to come face to face with the annoying brown haired girl, otherwise known as my adopted sister, Ichigo Hayashi.

My eyes widen as it lands on the brown-haired girl that stood taller than me grinned widely at me while holding my bag that was filled with books that Miss Amano was keeping a hold of for me as I didn't know how long we were going to be here so I brought a small bag I owned and stuffed a few books in there since I was a fast reader,

I stare at her in shock as my lips parted slightly before looking down to see the man on his knees with hands on his head and were groaning loudly. Most likely from the pain of being hit by a bag full of hardback books.

I look back up and watch Ichigo as she swings the bag onto her shoulder before grabbing the book I dropped and my wrist and begins dragging me away from the scene with me staring at the back of the cheerful brown-haired girl in shock while she ran while giggling wildly. We didn't stop until we reached the swing sets which was right out in public so if that man were to try and make a grab at us. We could just scream our heads off since the park was full of people, or at least, that was what Ichigo said as she smiles at me while still breathing unevenly due to our run, I raised my eyebrow at her after looking around us, noticing that Miss Amano wasn't anywhere near us which caused Ichigo to continue talking,

"Miss Amano is still at the ice cream truck and she told me to come to see if there was a flavor you wanted. But I couldn't find you at the swing sets so I started looking for you when I caught sight of your red hair in between the trees and bushes. That's when I saw that you were being held captive by that man and I had your bag with me because I wanted to help Miss Amano since she was nice enough to buy us some ice cream so I said that I would hold it for her. So I swang this bag at that man at the back of his head as hard as I could. Didn't expect the results to be so efficient through. But all wells that end well, except for that man of course. He seemed to have taken that blow pretty hard." Ichigo explains.

I just stare at her with a blank stare for a few minutes before a small smile appeared on my face as I snorted before falling to my knees as I started laughing before I started crying heavily as all I could think about was how that I was almost taken. I could have been killed and the girl I thought was annoying and hated was the one that saved me which caused guilt to weight heavily on my heart,

Ichigo stood there awkwardly and rightfully so since I didn't laugh, I didn't smile, I didn't cry, I didn't say a single word. I kept everything inside for a whole month and I was finally letting it all out as it was far too overwhelming to keep it in.

"Lily," Ichigo spoke causing me to look up at her as I was wiping the tears away, trying to make them stop but I was failing to do so. When I did, I saw no hint of a smile, no amusement in her eyes. Only sadness. It was definitely a new sight and it caused me to become completely silent, despite the occasional sniffling. "Do you think I'm perfect and that I have a perfect life?"

I give her a nod as my answer, surprised by the question.

She smiles a little but there was still sadness in her eyes. "I had a feeling, the kids at school think the same thing and hate me for it. Just like you do." Ichigo tells me which caused my eyes to widen as I never thought much about it when she had told me that none of her classmates liked her, simply because I was to caught up in my own problems to realize hers.

At my old school, the kids didn't like me either but for a completely different reason. They outcasted me because of who I had chosen to be my best friend, but I didn't care because I was happy when who I hanged out with.

But I'm not perfect Lily and my life isn't perfect either. It has never been and it never will be. I have my own problems. They may be different from yours but there still problems. There still hard to come over. Maybe not to you but we are two different people. So it's understandable." Ichigo stopped as she stared at me but when I said nothing, she went back to talking, explaining her thoughts to me in a way, I didn't think she was capable of as she was only ten years old herself.

"My mother may still be alive but, every time I turn around, She is always going on business trips and is always leaving me alone with the butlers and maids and since no one at home is my age and they're always busy and that none of the kids like me at school. I'm always alone, I was so happy when I found out that my mom was bringing a girl my age to live with us. I didn't care why, I just thought that I wouldn't be alone anymore but then soon after meeting you, I realized you didn't like me but I so badly wanted to hang out with someone that was my age so I ignored the fact that you didn't like me. Hoping that as time pass, you would eventually like me. But it would seem that isn't so, sadly.

"Not only that but I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my dad at the age of five. He died in a car crash. It left my mom heartbroken and it made me really sad since he was really nice. He was really funny and he spent a lot of time with me. A lot more than mom ever spent with me. I understand why you don't like me though. I'm far too positive for my own good. I talk too much and ask far too many questions and I know that I'm really annoying but if possible, could we just pretend to like each other so then we don't cause mom to worry?" Ichigo then stopped talking and forced a sad smile on her face. Something that shouldn't be there in the first place and only caused my heart to hold even more guilt.

I was honestly stunned. I wasn't excepting this from such an optimized girl. That was when I realized, no one can ever be perfect and no could ever have a perfect life. That was when I realized that being perfect and having a perfect life wasn't possible. It will never be possible and I'm just gonna have to accept that and live my life to the best of my ability.

I smile at Ichigo as I made a new vow to myself. "I-I've d-decided something I-Ich-Ichigo," The words falling off my tongue felt weird and my voice was unclear. I coughed as my voice felt rough before clearing my throat out. Watching as Ichigo's eyes widen as I continue talking. "Y-You are right in what you said. I-I was wrong in hating you and I don't hate you anymore instead, I am thankful that you never gave up on me." I tell her, my voice coming out as soft and low.

Real happiness then spreads across her face as she lets out a squeal before throwing her arms around me, catching me off guard with the incoming hug. "Your voice sounds so cute! It's so adorable! You have to keep talking for like, forever!" She tells me, excitement laced her voice.

I let out a laugh, which felt completely weird as I wrap my arms around her in a hug. Glad that the real Ichigo was back and for the first time in a month, I felt happy and safe, and I felt I could be myself without a doubt in my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Advice**

The room was quiet with the exception of pencil scrapping against the paper and my soft humming.

 ** _SLAM!_**

I immediately jumped in my seat as I sit straight and my back becomes as rigid as a board.

I _t's him!_

 _He's back!_ _He's back for revenge!_

Panic continued to race through me as my thoughts went haywire as I felt a hand on my shoulder which causes me to practically jump out of my skin.

"Lily, your fine, it was me that slammed the door open. Not him. Alright?" I heard a voice that immediately caused me to force myself to choke down a breath of air as I tried to calm my breathing down before looking up to see my sister standing in front of me.

 _It's fine._

I raise my shaking hands out in front of me as I begin signing, 'Do you need something?' I asked while begining to calm down.

 _Everything is fine._

The brown haired without a huff before dramatically falling onto my bed.

 _It's me and my sister._

I roll my eyes before placing my pencil down on the table and spinning my chair around to face her.

 _And she's just being her dramatic self like usual._

"Okay," Ichigo started as she raised her arms out in front of her. "Do you remember the Hitachiin twins?"

 _Here we go again._

I roll my eyes once more. "No, because it's totally not because you don't talk about them every day," I say sarcastically.

This, of course, caused her to sit up on my bed and send me a glare while I only smirk. "I do not talk about the every day." She tells me as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I raise an eyebrow at her, giving her my usual, "Really?" look. Which made her rolls her eyes at me. "Alright fine, I do complain about them a lot but hear me out, please?" She gives me pout as she widens her eyes and clap her hands together as if she was praying.

I roll my eyes once more.

 _She knows full well that look doesn't work on me._

I wave my hand, telling her to go on.

She smiles at first before gaining a serious look. "Okay, there most recent victim was a good friend of mine and no one gets away with hurting my friends and I need your help because I don't know to get them back," Ichigo tells me.

I nod in understanding as I rub my throat as it was beginning to feel rough on the inside before raising my hands once more as I thought about my answer.

" _Surprise them_." I signed.

"Surprise them?" Ichigo asked with a look of confusion.

I give her a nod. " _And one good way to surprise them is to play them at there own game_." I sign to her, knowing full well that would be good enough to give her an idea.

Ichigo blinked her eyes as she was silent before a grin slowly appears on her face before jumping up to her feet. "I've got it! Now I need to make a convincing love letter!" Ichigo yelled before running out of the room.

After that, I went to turn my chair around to face my desk but stopped when I saw Ichigo poke her head back into the room.

I raise an eyebrow at her as I waited for her to speak.

"Uh, could you look over the love letter once I finish it? I've never written one before." Ichigo asked me.

I blinked at her before signing. " _I've never written one before either_."

She pouted. "I know that! But your the smart one." She tells me which causes me to roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll read it." I tell her, softly.

"Yay!" She cheered before running out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Plan**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

It was quiet outside, as all the junior high students have either all left for home since school was over or was inside for club meetings. Except for Ichigo, who was constantly looking around her, impatiently waiting for one of the twins to show up.

She had it all figured out, her plan that is. But doing something like this was completely out character for her as confronting people wasn't something she usually would do. So saying that she was afraid of her plan failing was an understatement.

It had all started when one of her friends started crushing on one of the twins and Ichigo couldn't understand why her friend would have a crush on one of them. They were both arrogant jerks in her eyes.

She didn't like them in the beginning, but them breaking her friend's heart was the last straw in her mind and after figuring out how they do the rejection, she figured out a plan of her own as a way to get revenge and she just hoped, that maybe, just maybe, it would work and not another girl would end up being a victim to there sick game.

So here she stands, waiting for the twins to show up.

She took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Hoping this won't end up as a disaster. But she was dealing with Hitachiin twins, so it would most likely end in a disaster one way or another.

She closes her eyes as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Trying to keep her nerves down.

"Ichigo." Her eyes snap open, looking up to see one of the twins.

She swallows down her nerves before pushing herself away from the wall.

"K-Kaoru." Ichigo stuttered, without even trying. She was already nervous. So afraid of the results that in the end, her nerves were working with her as it helped her acting as it only made her appear as if she was nervous about confessing her love to him.

The boy in front of her, who was, in fact, Kaoru, frowned. Thinking that this was going to end up like every other love confession. Not realizing that the girl in front of him had a plan of ending their game and he had put that plan in motion without even realizing it.

He held her letter in one hand with a frown as he looked down at her. "Sorry but I'm Hikaru." He lied right through his teeth. Apart of him felt guilting for lying to a pretty girl while another part of him, didn't care as it was her fault for being arrogant, at least, that's what he had thought. "It seems you got our desk mixed up."

"O-oh," Ichigo says while looking down at her feet going along with the act while swallowing hard. It was going exactly how her friend had described it and part of her, really wish it wasn't as it was nothing but a sick game in her eyes.

Kaoru then smirks at her. "But you see, I believe that I have fallen for you." Kaoru then places two fingers under her chin and lifts her head up to look at him. Seeing the blush that started appearing on her face made him feel disappointed as he has heard of Ichigo Hayashi. A smart young girl that has openly stated to people that she didn't like the twins or approved of there behavior and was one of the few girls that have openly stated that without a care.

So it was a surprise to see that he had received a love letter from her. But in the end, this only proved to him that no one can be trusted. "I was wondering if you would accept me instead."

Ichigo could feel her heart skip a beat as she stares at the boy in the eyes. She could see warmth and kindness in his eyes. But she could feel the feeling of disappointed begin to feel her stomach as she continued to stare into his eyes. As she knew they were fake, the kindness and sincerity he showed was nothing but an act and knowing that fact is what kept her from falling for the boy, who she was assuming was really Kaoru, instead of Hikaru.

Ichigo then narrows her eyes at the boy as a scowl made its way onto her face as she slams her hands on the boy's chest, pushing him away with as much strength she could muster. "Liar!" Ichigo yells at him. She wasn't going to let herself fall for an arrogant boy like him. Not now, not ever.

Shock begin to take over Kaoru face, as did the real Hikaru, who was behind a nearby bush, watching the scene unfold before him. Waiting for his moment to show up, which appears it should be happening sooner rather than later as he watched the girl, Ichigo, glare at his brother with curled fists at her side.

"I know your not Hikaru! Your Kaoru and I know the real Hikaru is behind that bush!" Ichigo pointed at a random bush that was nearby, not knowing if Hikaru really was behind that bush, which he wasn't. They both still jumped through due to her loud voice and how she suddenly seems to know exactly what was going on. "You may have been able to trick my friend but you won't be able to trick me!" Ichigo yells at them.

That was when Hikaru decided now was a good time to leave his hiding spot and walk over to where his brother stood, seeing the smirk appear on the girl's face when her eyes fell onto to Hikaru, made him feel uncomfortable as he didn't know what the girl had up her sleeve. It wasn't every day that someone called them out like this.

Ichigo watched as Hikaru comes to stand by his twin, causing a smirk to take over the scowl she had which caused both boys to narrow their eyes on to the girl that stood in front of them as they begin to come to terms with the realization that she was not like the others.

The smirk stayed on Ichigo's face as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder before letting her hands rest on her hips as she stood tall. "I'll be honest with you both right here and right now. What I wrote in that letter was nothing but a lie to lure you both out so I could have a nice chat with you both." Ichigo tells them which caused their eyes to widen slightly before they narrowed again and a scowl took over there frowns of confusion once they realized that they had been tricked. "So in other words, I hold no romantic interest in either one of you."

A soft sigh then leaves Ichigo lips as she crossed her arms over her chest as she shifted most of her weight onto her right foot. "Honestly, I don't understand you two. It's like you want to be told apart," Ichigo begin walking around the two of them while still talking. "But you make it so hard for people to tell you apart. It's like you don't want to be told apart sometimes. Honestly, how do you expect people to ever have the ability to tell you two apart if you don't even give them a fair chance? Not only that," Ichigo then stops circling them and instead walks closer to the twins and makes eye contact with the twins that she had successfully shocked into silence. "But if you actually think your childish games are going to work for you in the real world when your adults. I'm sorry to say this but it's only going to make you fail early in life. You see everyone around you as idiots. Yet, in reality, you're the idiots."

Ichigo then turns away from them, not wanting to face a pair of idiots anymore. "It's sad really, and I'm tired of standing here watching you two ruin your life. But you don't have to listen to me if you don't want to. Go on ahead, ignore me and forget about this ever happening the next day. Just like you did with all your other victims." She then looks at the twins over her shoulder, amusement burning in her eyes at the shock expressions on there faces. "See if I care. Also before I leave there's one more thing. Mark my words, I will one day have the ability to tell you two apart, one day without having to guess and without luck."

And with that, she walks away. Leaving the twins alone to handle their shock. No one has ever talked to them like that. Not even the great Tamaki Souh talked to them in such a manner.

 **Author Note -**

This was my favorite chapter to write. I just love how Ichigo just puts them in there place so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much fun writing this chapter was, to be honest with ya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Deal**

 **Lily's P.O.V**

It was only yesterday when Ichigo has barged into my room asking for help on how to deal with the Hitachiin twins and I was once again in my room drawing.

 _No, the eyes are too big._

 _Great, now the eyes are too far apart!_

 _Wait, the face looks lopsided!_

A loud groan flew past my lips as I throw my pencilat the wall in anger. Before leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest before letting out a huff.

Stupid drawing doesn't want to cooperate with me.

This fact caused me to let out a soft as I look up at the clock that hung on my wall. Noticing Ichigo was well overdued being home.

Ichigo should be home any minute now.

The thought caused me to start tapping myfoot against the ground as I remembered how she told me today will be the day when she confronts the twins and that it would happen during after school. I had played it off not being worried. But it was the only thing I could think of.

 _What if the the twins didn't take kindly to her revenge and end up hurting her._

 _What if they plan there own form of revenge_?

 _I was the one to encourage it to! If she got hurt, I would never forgive myself_.

 _Someone already died for me! I don't think I could handle losing another person!_

 _And it'll be all my fault and I might thrown back into foster care-_

My grip tightens on my upper arms as I glare at the clock. If they hurt her, I plan on throwing them through hell and back. I don't know how I would do it. But I will figure it out when the time comes!

This only caused me to let out a sigh.

Who am I even kidding? I couldn't even kill a fly even if I wanted to.

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear a knocking at my door. "Lily! It's me and I've got news for you!" I hear Ichigo's voice.

I leap out of my chair as I race towards the door. I rip the door open to see Ichigo standing there with a grin on her face. She stuck her arm out with a thumbsup. "I did it, Lily, I surprised them. I put them in their place. You should have seen their faces." Ichigo tells me while laughing.

I smile. " _I knew you could do it._ " I sign pushing back all of the negative thoughts at the sight of my sister.

 **.o0o.**

"Lily!" I hear Ichigo wine one day during dinner, causing me to look over at her to see what the problem was. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't seem to tell the two apart! I need your help!"

I place my fork down. Before moving my hands to perform sign language. " _Didn't you tell me that honorstudent offer to help you since he can tell the two apart?_ " Iasked.

"Ya, he did but I don't what any help. All I need is a clue though. I've tried asking them to at least give me a clue which ended up resulting them in teasing me. I thought maybe when the two decided to dye their hair two different colors. I thought maybe I might have gotten it but then I realize that they switch their hair color after they made up. Which I found out through Haruhi." She then allows her face land on the table. "Please, just kill me now. So my suffering will end."

I roll my eyes at her. She was being dramatic as usual. I poke her in the side causing her squeal as she flich which causes her to almost fall out of her chair which causes me to let out a laugh as I grin in amusement at how easy it was to get a reaction out of her.

After she regains her balance, she sends a glare at me. I just show her an innocent smile before lifting my hands up once more. " _Well, I don't know what to tell you, as much as I would love to help. It's not like I go to your school. So there's not much I can do._ "

Ichigo just stares at me with a blank face for a few seconds before a grin slowly appears on to her. I watched as her eyes begin to light once more, causing me to feel uneasy. Worried at what kind of idea she has now.

"That's it! You're a genius, Lily!" Ichigo yells, making me jump. "You have to come to school with me on Monday! You can help me figure out on how to separate the two apart!"

My eyes widen at the thought of going back to school. I could feel a layer of cold sweat cover me at the thought of going back to school. School was hell to me when I was still going to school. I haven't stepped a foot towards a school since I was adopted.

It was decided that homeschooling would be the best thing for me seeing as I nevertalk.

"Come on, please?" Ichigo begged.

I shook my head no once more causing Ichigo to let out a sigh. "Lily, I understand you're afraid of being in large crowds. But I'll be with you the whole day. So you won't be alone. You also don't have to go the cafeteria to eat. You can just stay in the classroom to eat too. Come on please, if it gets too much you can always go back to homeschooling. Could you at least give it a try?" Ichigo asked.

I just stare at her in thought. Thinking of the pros and cons of this.

This could do me some good. Break me out of my confront zone and maybe get back to talking like a normal person.

But this could also makes things worse as I may just make the walls that I have built around myself even stronger as not everyone is as accepting as Ichigo.

"Also," Ichigo broke my train of thought. "Once you help me figure out who is who. Then there would be no reason for you to stay at the school, so you can go back to being homeschooled. Okay? After we get done with our goal. You can go back to homeschooling." Ichigo tells me.

After a few minutes of silence, I let out a sigh, finally giving in. "Fine," I stated quietly. "But I'm not introducing myself to the class."

Ichigo cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She then hugs me.

She was pretty obsessed with figuring out on how to tell twins apart.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - First Day**

The sound of my classmates chatter filled my ears as I swallow while my shaking hands grip even tighter as I kept my gaze focused on them and only them.

When the sound of there laughter hit my ears. All I could think of was those kids that laughed at me at my old school.

There chattering made think of how my old classmates would gossip about me behind my back.

Spreading lies and twisting truths.

All because they didn't like the person I choosed to be my friend even through she wasn't even in my year.

She was different. She was weird. But she was nice and she was accepting which is why I stayed as her friend even when all the kids hated me for it.

In the end, it worked in my favor. I wouldn't be living with Ichigo and her mother if it wasn't for her.

"Lily." I heard Ichigo's voice which bring me to look up at her. I smile at her when I see the worried look on her face before giving her a nod.

"Are you alright? If it's too much for you to come to school then you don't have to." Ichigo tells me.

I shook my head as I kept the smile on my face.

" _I'm fine._ " I signed.

"Oh, okay. Well, just tell me if it becomes too much." Ichigo tells me before she heads back to her seat which was in front of the classroom near the window. All the seats around were full so I got stuck in the very back seat in the corner on the other side of the room, away from everyone since they sat closer to the front.

I let out a small sigh as I watch Ichigo interact with two redhead. Watching as Ichigo seems to show an annoyed look as she talked to two boys while they had grins of amusement on there faces. I could only assume that they were the twins she was so opposed try and tell apart even through I could only see there side.

I was curious as to what they were talking about with a boy that had short brown hair and held look that showed that wasn't impressed in the least.

But fear kept it's grip on me, causing me to stay seated until class started.

 **.o0o.**

The sound of chairs scrapping against the floor along with footsteps and happy chatter filled the classroom.

I watch as everyone leaves the classroom while I stay seated. After a few seconds, I bend down to pick up my bag, which sat next to my chair, to look through it for my lunch box.

I hear footsteps coming towards my direction which causes me to look up while I held my lunch box in my hands, only to see Ichigo walking towards me.

The brown haired girl smiles at me before looking down at my lunch box. "Are you going to be eating in here?" She asked with a small frown as she raised an eyebrow slightly.

I nod as I place the box down onto the table and begin opening it.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with me and my friends." Ichigo asked as points over in a certain direction which causes ne to look up to see a group of girls, hovering around the classroom's entrance.

They were talking adamantly as I see one of them point in our direction before they all look over in our direction which causes them to giggle for whatever reason.

"No thanks." I answered softly, my mouth barely moving as the words roll off my tongue.

"Alright, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me. Okay, Lily?" Ichigo tells me.

I nod, as I give her a thumbs up.

"Alright, if you're sure," Ichigo tells me as she shots me a smile before following her friends out of the classroom.

I let out a sigh when she was out of sight. I could see the worry on her face, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was an open book.

"I know how you feel." I jumped as I looked up to see a brown haired boy from before standing before me, not realizing there was someone other then me here.

Now that I had a closer look at the boy, I could see how feminine the boy was.

This must Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type in the Host Club, or at least, according to Ichigo that is.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But I understand that this rich school is a lot to take in. I bet it's worse for you through since Ichigo did say that you've been homeschooled since you were ten." The boy, Haruhi tells me with a small smile on his face.

Of course she did. I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

Why couldn't she keep that damn mouth of her close?

I was hoping that I would go unnoticed while helping Ichigo how to tell the two apart as fast possible so then I could go back to being homeschooled.

Even if she did keep her mouth shut about me through. I would still get noticed, the curse of having red hair.

I left a soft sigh before nodding my head. So then the boy knew I was listening before I forced a small smile onto my face.

I watch as Haruhi's eyes widen. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Haruhi...Fujioka. You probably already know that through, now that I think about it...because of Ichigo..."

The boy's awkwardness made my smile even bigger in amusement. Knowing that I wasn't the only person with social problems did make me feel better even through it probably shouldn't have.

I watch as Haruhi shifted from one foot to the other before opening his mouth. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" He asked.

His question caused me to raise an eyebrow as I lose my frown and without thinking, I raise my hands as I begin signing to her.

" _Did Ichigo put you up to this?_ " I signed.

The boy blinked. The confusion across the boy's face caused me to blush as I had forgotten that not everyone knows sign language.

I immediately open my bag to pull a notebook and pencil out before opening it to a blank page.

"Sorry about that, I'm used to talking through sign language since Ichigo knows it. I was wondering if Ichigo set you up to this." I wrote out on to the notebook before looking back up at Haruhi.

The boy blinked a few times as he stared at my notebook before his eyes widen. "Oh. Nope," He shook his head quickly. "I just wanted to get to know you since Ichigo said that you used to be a commoner." Haruhi tells me quickly.

I stared at him for a few seconds. Debating whether or not if I should believe him before shrugging and pointing towards the desk that was right next to mine.

He nods with a small smile before sitting down in the seat. "Is Ichigo going to drag you to the Host Club after school?" Haruhi asked as she opens her lunch bag.

I shrug. Ichigo hasn't told me if she would force me to attend to the Host Club. She just keeps blabbering on about the twins.

"Oh, well, if she does. I don't know what your sister has told you of the Host Club. But Tamaki-senpai, also known as the "King", I guess you can call him that. Is the head of the Host Club. He has a habit of invading people's personal space. Just to warn you."

I nod as I raised an eyebrow. I only knew the basic knowledge of all the Host Club members. Like, what's there name, what's there type, what their family is well known for. That's about it. The twins being an exception of course.

"Thanks for the warning. I don't actually know much about the Host Club members, just the basic knowledge of what their name is, what their type is, and what their family is known for. With the exception of the twins. She's pretty much obsessed with them." I wrote in my notebook before handing it to Haruhi.

I watch as Haruhi's mouth turned into a shape of an O before smiling at me.

"Ya, I tried offering my help since I can tell them apart. But she denied any help from me." Haruhi tells me.

"She won't accept any form of help unless it's from me. Perks of being her sister is that she actually listens to me. Sometimes." I added in the "sometimes" after a moment of thought since she doesn't always listen to me. There have been times where she would do something and end up getting hurt or in trouble despite the warning I had given her,

Haruhi chuckles. "She wasn't kidding when she said you are the exact opposite of her. It's nice to be around someone who's quiet. There's not a lot of people around this school that's like that. Not that I find anything wrong with your sister of course."

I smile brightly. No one ever seemed to mind me being a quiet person.

I've only ever known four people in my life that didn't mind it.

"I understand, she can be very overwhelming at times."

Maybe going to school again won't be as bad as I thought it would be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Fun**

Sounds of the brush lightly stroking against the canvas filled my ears as I kept my eyes on the painting I was creating while ignoring the sounds of paper flipping behind me.

"So..." I hear Ichigo say causing me to let out a sigh soft as I left my head drop as I was so close to finishing the painting.

I knew it was too good to be true when Ichigo came in here quietly.

I put the brush down into a cup of water before turning myself around in my chair to look over the back of the chair so then I could face Ichigo.

The mentioned brown haired girl, laid on her stomach on my bed with a magazine in her hands as she laid there with a cheeky smile on her face.

I frown slightly as I gave her a look, knowing full well that she'll know that I was trying to tell her to get to the point already.

This causes her to roll her eyes at me as kept her grin on her face. "I just thought I'll mention that you seemed to have gotten pretty close to Haruhi these last few days."

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well what she was getting at. _"There's nothing between us. So there's no need to get excited."_ I tell her through sign language.

She pouts at me as a frown hangs low on her face making it look longer than usual with her cheeks puffed out. "Your no fun, I think there could be something special between you two," Ichigo tells me.

 _"No."_

"You suck."

I roll my eyes at her playful insult. Deciding this time to ignore it instead of coming up with coming back. They were usually terrible anyways. "Anyways, I'm surprised you didn't drag me to the Host Club yesterday."

"Oh, I usually go there whenever the twins aren't bombarded with a bunch of customers. It means I don't have to deal with there brotherly love act and the squealing girls." Ichigo tells me.

I made a face at the mention of there actions. Remembering the first time Ichigo had told me about.

It was a weird act and I couldn't possibly even begin to understand how those girls can enjoy it and fangirl about.

Do those girls not have any siblings or something?

 **.o0o.**

The sound of Haruhi and Ichigo talking fills my ears along with our classmate chatter as background noise while I sit beside them, sketching out a new drawing idea in my sketchbook during free time.

 **"AWWWWW!"**

The sound of girls squealing made me cringe as there pitch voices made my ears want to bleed.

At times like this, I wish I was deaf.

I look up to see Haruhi rolling his eyes while also having his hand up and beside his head as if he was trying to block something from his line of vision while Ichigo on the other hand, was dying of laughter.

I raise an eyebrow at this before turning around to look over my shoulder.

 **"AHHHH!"**

Now I wish I was both blind and deaf.

Was the first thing I thought of as soon I spot the twins acting...weird.

I felt my frown deepen as I turn my head to look back at Haruhi and Ichigo.

Ichigo, who had just stopped laughing, snorted the second her eyes landed on my face awhile Haruhi had a hand over his mouth but judging by his large brown eyes, I had a feeling he was just trying to hide his laughter.

This is, of course, caused a scowl to make it's way on to my face.

"That look on your face just screams that you are absolutely done with this school's nonsense!" Ichigo says with a grin as she begins laughing again.

I roll my eyes at her. "Go on, laugh it up," I say softly, causing Haruhi's eyes to widen as I shift my eyes over to him.

My eyes widen as I realize that I just spoke out loud in front of him, causing my small pout to disappear as my cheeks heat up while a grin shows up on Ichigo's face.

"Yay!" Ichigo cheers as she claps her hands causing Haruhi to look over at her while I begin to slump down in my chair, wanting to just die from embarrassment. "You're the fourth person to have ever heard Lily speak!"

This causes Haruhi's eyes to widen even more as a look of surprise and curiosity shows up on his face. "Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, technically speaking, he would be the sixth person to have heard me speak if you include my real parents," I say softly before deciding to go back to keeping my lips sealed.

"Ya, ya, I don't count them because you didn't decide to go almost completely silent until after to moved in with me and my mom." Says Ichigo as she looks over at me with an annoyed look before looking back at Haruhi with a grin. "But this is great though! This means Lil-OW!" Ichigo yelped causing our classmate's eyes to look over at the strange brown-haired girl who whimpering softly as she rubbed her shin while I held a hand over my smug smile. Haruhi, on the other hand, had a sweat drop on his forehead.

My eyes blink as I slowly lower my hand from my face as I watch an annoyed look appears on Haruhi's face awhile Ichigo's usual grin of amusement shows up on her face.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion before flinching to the side violently when I suddenly felt cold air being blown on my ear while letting out a soft squeal.

I look up as the sound of laughter fills my ears, only to see the redhead twins standing behind me while laughing.

I narrow my eyes on to them with a frown on my face as my eyes shift between the two redheads.

"Do you need something, Kaoru and Hikaru?" I hear Ichigo asked in her light teasing voice.

From my understanding, her and the twins were able to form some sort of friendship after there first year at high school started though, she never did explain to me how they formed their friendship.

I think to myself as I shift my eyes over to Haruhi, who still looked annoyed at the twins presents while Ichigo was her usual self in the presences of the twins, as she had her teasing smile on her face.

"We just wanted to take a closer look at the new girl, isn't that right Kaoru?"I hear one of the twins say as I turn my head back towards them.

"Hmm," Was the only sound that left me, as just because I put a ban on me speaking in public, doesn't mean I put a ban on me making sounds.

I then raise an eyebrow at them as smirk makes it's way onto my face as I made eye contact with the twins.

I could see the surprise they were trying tomask that showed up on there faces the second they met my eyes.

 _This should be fun._


End file.
